Reunion Overdue
by OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Cullen finally makes it to visit his family after far too long with Sybill at his side. Pt. 2 to Correspondence
Cullen was nervous. He was bringing Sybill to meet his family, the family he had not seen in over 20 years. His ever perceptive sister had told him that he was more than welcome to visit as long as he wanted, and to be sure to bring the Inquisitor along because she wanted to meet this miraculous being.

They couldn't stay more than a day, but the rest of the company was glad there was a break planned even if they all didn't know the reason for stopping.

They were on their way to a celebration hosted by the king of Ferelden and were making a stop along the way since they were passing so close to South Reach. Cullen had insisted on bringing a small group of soldiers along with them as the roads were still not completely safe. Josephine and Leliana were also attending the celebration, but had left days earlier, not wanting to interfere with his family reunion.

They were still an hour's ride from South Reach and his nervousness ate at him. He hadn't actually told Mia about his relationship with the inquisitor, but he was sure she had already guessed as much when he had called her by name in a letter rather than using her title. It was such a small thing, but Mia had honed in on it and completely ignored the rest of his letter.

He had long since thought of her as Sybill rather than by any title. Even before she had confessed her feelings for him, he had thought of her as Sybill. He still couldn't believe that she had picked him out of everyone. Him, the broken ex-Templar, with so much pain and hatred in his past.

"I should have just told Mia, it's not like she doesn't already know."

Cullen blushed. "I… I'm sorry, I should have told them. It's not like it is a secret, Maker knows they have probably already heard all of the rumors going around anyway. I just haven't seen them in so long. It didn't feel right to tell them in a letter."

Sybill smiled at him and leaned over to place a smiling kiss on his cheek. "It will be fine. They love you and you don't have to tell them anything about us if you don't want to tell them yet."

"Thank you, I want them to know you though. I love you and I want them to love you too."

As they reached the town people stopped to stare, but no one seemed to recognize them. Thank the Maker for small favors. They reached the inn and secured rooms for their men who were seeing to the horses.

"Cullen, I can stay here with the men while you visit your family if that would make it easier." Sybill suggested as she linked her arm through his. She was always so thoughtful about his insecurities. He smiled and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose as she scrunched it up in a smile.

He was a very private person, and sometimes his insecurities got the better of him. Since they had begun their relationship, he was more confident around her and often joked and teased her. He was still quick to blush and stammer when he was anxious.

A squeak sounded from the front of the inn and before he had any further warning his arms were full of a dark blonde woman just barely shorter than he was. His breath caught as he hugged her back, fighting to keep the tears back. Of course Mia had been waiting for him. Sybill stepped back, smiling at the two and barely keeping tears of her own back. It was good to see him like this with family that obviously adored him.

With a wide smile on her face and tears streaming down her face, Mia pulled back from the hug to get a better look at her long lost brother. Maker, he was huge now. She had always felt like a giant when she was around anyone outside her family, but he was even taller than her now, and in his armor and fur robe he seemed to fill up the room. He truly had become the Lion of Ferelden that she had heard about from passing soldiers.

"Mia!" Cullen laughed as he hugged her tight again and spun her around.

"I can't believe you are finally here! I was so worried that I might never get to see my baby brother again."

Cullen hung his head guiltily for doing this to his family. It had been so long and he had been so angry and then ashamed of what he had done that he didn't want them to see him. He had not considered what his absence had been like for them until recently. Since Sybill had helped him see thing more clearly as he worked to put his past behind him.

As thoughts of Sybill returned to him his head perked up.

"I'm sorry Mia; I promise I won't wait so long to visit next time." A tender smile found his lips again as he walked over to Sybill and took her hand.

"Please allow me to introduce the Lady Inquisitor, Sybill Trevelyan. Sybill, this is my oldest sister Mia."

Sybill shyly dropped into a quick curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mia. I have heard so much about you from your brother."

"It is an honor to meet you my lady Inquisitor." Mia said as she returned the polite curtsey.

"I would be pleased if you just called me Sybill."

Mia smiled in a friendly manner and replied. "Of course, Sybill. I'm afraid Cullen hasn't deemed to share as much information about you, but I can read between the lines. Thank you for bringing him back to us." She reached out and squeezed Sybill's hand.

Cullen was blushing at this as he unconsciously slipped his arm around Sybill's waist, which just made Mia smile even bigger. She was glad he hadn't outgrown his blushing, it reminded her of the cute boy he was last time she saw him.

Mia attention was caught as several laughing soldiers entered the inn. The solders stopped as they saw their Commander glowing red before them with a woman that had familiar features.

Sybill stepped forward. "Gentlemen, this is the Commander's sister so be polite." She turned to Mia and continued, "Our dear Commander insisted on bringing a handful of soldiers to accompany us. Please pardon me while I see to their accommodations."

Sybill stepped away to join the group of men. She was not one to be aloof around her men and immediately joined in the joking as she arranged dinner and ale with the inn keeper.

Mia chuckled at the sight of the Inquisitor joking around with her men. "She really is everything you said in your letters. The soldiers all dote on her!"

Cullen smiled proudly at their interaction. "She cares about every single person in the inquisition and goes out of her way to make sure everyone is happy. That includes drinking with her soldiers and getting to know them all. I don't know where she even finds the time."

"The most important thing to me is that she obviously loves you." Mia smiled as she patted his arm.

"Mia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us in my letters. I know you already figured everything out on your own, but it seemed too important to tell you in a letter."

"I would love to hear the whole story sometime, but for now I need to get you and your inquisitor back to the farm for dinner. Branson and Rosalie are both waiting for you. You should also know that I didn't tell them anything about you and the Inquisitor."

"Thanks Mia." Cullen smiled his lopsided grin at her.

"Anyway, Brennen and Gaven are waiting in the wagon outside when you are ready to head out."

Cullen nodded and went to collect Sybill from the group of soldiers and followed Mia out of the inn.

Mia waved to Brennen and Gaven jumped out of the wagon and ran over to his mother. "Gaven, this is your Uncle Cullen."

"Uncle Cullen, can I sit with you in the wagon? Momma says you helped close the giant green hole in the sky and that it was full of demons. Have you ever seen a dragon? Will you teach me to use a sword?"

Cullen laughed and tried to answer the questions as they came out. "Of course you can sit with me. Yes, there were a lot of people that helped close it. I have in fact seen a dragon before. If your mother says it is all right I will show you how to use a sword." He reached for Sybill's hand to draw her forward. "Gaven, this is Sybill. She can tell you all about dragons. She has slain 10 of them!"

Gaven gasped in shock. "You killed dragons! Whoa!"

Brennen was heartily laughing at the exchange as Mia pulled him forward. "Brennan, this is my little Brother Cullen and his Sybill."

"Little indeed. Good to finally meet you." He laughed.

Cullen reached out to shake the man's hand in greeting as the boy continued to pepper them with questions. "Glad to meet you Brennan."

Sybill didn't get the chance to greet him as she had already been pulled to the back of the wagon by Gaven. "Here, you'd better let me help you up." He offered Sybill his hand.

"Why thank you Ser Gaven."

Gaven laughed at her and climbed in after her. "I'm not a Ser."

Mia smiled as she leaned over to kiss her husband on the cheek before climbing into the wagon. He turned to give her a hand up. Cullen joined Sybill and Gaven in the back of the wagon. Gavin seated himself between the two as he begged Sybill to tell him all about the dragons.

When they had arrived at Mia's house, Branson's family and Rosalie were waiting on the porch for them. Branson waved and ran off the porch to greet them. His wife followed him with a small bundle in her arms. Rosalie carefully sat down the book she was reading and ran after them.

Cullen jumped down from the wagon and was immediately enveloped in Branson and Rosalie's hugs.

Branson clapped him on the back. "Good to see you brother." He glanced up at the woman in the wagon. "I see you managed to get a pretty girl of your own." He winked at Culled, and Cullen proceeded to blush, which only caused Branson to laugh in his booming laugh. "Come and meet Cecilie and Jenna."

Branson's wife Cecilie surprised him with a dainty pat on the back then depositing their small bundle into his arms with a proud smile. Cullen wasn't really sure what to do with the baby in his arms, but she didn't seem to be crying so that was a good thing. Then the baby started laughing as Jenna reached up to put a hand on his scruffy face. He couldn't hold back a smile of his own. He kissed the laughing Jenna's forehead which only made her laugh more before returning her to her mother.

Before he could introduce anyone, Rosalie had decided she had waited long enough for his attention and leapt into Cullen's arms. He hugged her tightly before returning her to the ground. She had been five when he left to the Templars. She had grown into a delicate woman with pale blonde hair. "Hi Cullen, I have missed you! No one else would have tea parties with me after you left, until Branson married Cecilie that is!"

Cullen chuckled. She may look older, but she was still his baby sister and she was still as graceful as always. She had never fit on a farm. She was always too small to help with anything, so she always ran around in dresses with her dolls, and was thoroughly spoiled by all of them.

Cullen finally made it back to the wagon, but Gaven was already helping Sybill out of the wagon. He patted the boy on the back then drew Sybill's arm through his. Sybill smiled brightly up at him as he led her to the rest of his family.

"Allow me to introduce the Inquisitor, Lady Sybill Trevelyan. Sybill, this is my brother Branson, and my sister Rosalie."

Branson let out a low whistle. "The Inquisitor herself eh. How did you manage that?" He nudged his elbow into Cullen's side and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Cullen blushed again and Sybill laughed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Branson."

Cecilie smacked Branson on the shoulder. "That's enough teasing your brother. Do be polite, dear."

Branson made a face at Cullen before bowing slightly. "My Lady, not sure what you see in this brother of mine, but it is an honor to meet you."

Rosalie surprised Sybill by hugging her warmly. "Do you mind if I call you Sybill?"

"Oh, of course not. In fact, I must insist upon it." Sybill smiled at her.

Gaven felt he had given everyone else long enough to greet them. "Uncle Cullen, did you bring me any presents?"

Mia frowned and smacked the back of his head. "Don't be rude."

Cullen just laughed and pulled a bulky package out of his pack for the boy. "I thought it was only fair after you sent me such a fine picture." Excitedly, Gaven tore into the package to reveal a small wooden sword and shield.

Gaven was ecstatic and immediately had to try them out. He ran off brandishing his sword at a group of passing chickens.

Mia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just what he needed. A way to get into even more trouble. Alright, everyone inside. Dinner should be ready soon."

Branson went to see about the stew that had been cooking for the better part of the day, and Cecilie went upstairs to Jenna to bed.

Rosalie had linked arms with Sybill as they went inside, stopping only to grab her book. Sybill noticed the book she was carrying. "Swords and Shields!" Sybill laughed. "I happen to have the next chapter straight from Varric if you would like to borrow it!"

Rosalie sputtered. "But it's not even out yet! How did you get a copy?"

"My friend Cassandra is a huge fan, so I talked Varric into finishing the next chapter sooner rather than later. When she had finished reading it she passed it on to me."

Sybill dug through her pack and pulled out the book and handed it to her. Rosalie was so excited she was nearly jumping up and down.

Cullen furtively glanced over at Sybill only to be caught by Mia.

"So, how is it you ended up with the Inquisitor?" She said with a smirk.

Cullen blushed again and his hand found its way to the back of his head.

"Maker's Breath, how could I not lover her. I think the entire inquisition does at this point."

Cullen sighed before continuing with a crooked grin on his face. "She tried to flirt with me, really badly I might add. She might actually be as awkward as I am. But she has the most generous spirit. I thought I had lost her at Haven. I was able to get the people that yet lived out through an unused trail, but only because she stayed behind as a distraction. She caused an avalanche and somehow survived and found us in the middle of a blizzard. When we reached Skyhold, everyone was grieving for the lost, but she took the weight of all the deaths upon herself. I couldn't bear to let anything like that happen again. Like I had any choice, she is always throwing herself into dangerous situations to help anyone."

"It seems unreal that she could really care about me. After Kinloch Hold, I hated all mages, but she has helped me to see the good in them without even trying."

"Of course she picked you baby brother; you are a knight in shining armor. What girl could resist that?" Mia rested her head on her brothers fur cloaked shoulder. She felt at peace knowing her brother was finally happy.

"I don't suppose you want to explain some quite scandalous rumors we have heard about the two of you? It seems you are not very discreet."

Cullen groaned. "Of course you heard those rumors."

"And yet, you are not denying them." She laughed.

"I'm going to blame those on the Inquisitor. And that's all of the details you are getting out of me"

Branson chose that moment to cut in, nudging his elbow into Cullen's side. "I didn't think you would be much of an exhibitionist, but it seems I would be wrong."

Cullen was glowing red at this point. "I…It's not… that is, there isn't a lot of privacy at Skyhold. And on that note, I am going to join the more civilized company over there." Mia and Branson were both laughing as he retreated to the other side of the room.

Sybill smiled as Cullen sat down next to her. Cecilie had joined them once Jenna was asleep and they were deep in discussion about Varric's book Swords and Shields. He had never read them, but Cassandra always gushed over them, so maybe there was something to them.

"Sybill, you simply must bring Master Tethras by sometime. Surely he can't say no to a request from you."

"Perhaps you all could visit Skyhold once we return? I'm sure he would be pleased to meet such an avid admirer. You are course welcome to visit whenever it is convenient for your family. Our dear Commander can arrange for your visit." Sybill slipped her hand in Cullen's and beamed at Rosalie.

"You must come soon though, I fear Varric is returning to Kirkwall by Wintersend."

"Oh, Mia, did you hear that? We are officially invited to visit Skyhold by the Inquisitor herself!" Rosalie gushed.

"If our brother doesn't mind us visiting, then we shall certainly plan a visit. But you must ask your brother if he minds first."

"Of course he doesn't mind Mia." Mia gave Rosalie a stern look. "Oh fine." Rosalie sat on the other side of Cullen and looped her arm through his. "We can visit you right? We won't be any trouble."

Cullen chuckled at her. "I would love for you all to visit. I am sure Ambassador Montilyet would welcome any excuse to throw a party."

Rosalie was beside herself with excitement and flitted around the room. Mia was pleased as well. She wasn't sure Cullen would welcome them invading his home so soon after reuniting.

"Rosalie, you can plan the trip with Cullen later, but lets have dinner now. Branson, can you get the stew? And Rosalie, why don't you set the table."

Sybill stood up to join in the bustle. "Mia, can I help with anything?"

"You don't have to help with anything! Dinner will be right out."

In no time at all the table was set and dinner was on the table. They all settled into their spots at the table with familiarity that comes from tradition. Cullen joked with Branson and Mia while Rosalie consulted Brennen on the best timing for their trip to Skyhold. That left Sybill to entertain Gaven.

Gaven was full of questions as spooned the stew into his mouth. "Why are you wearing gloves for dinner? Do you always wear them?"

"Gaven, don't ask rude questions. She can wear gloves as she likes."

"I don't mind. I wear them because my hand makes some people uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Well, because it glows green."

Gaven's eyes were wide with amazement. "Could you show me?" Gaven squirmed under his mothers gaze. "Momma, can't I see it? I won't be rude, I promise!"

"If Sybill doesn't mind showing you then it is okay. But if she does not want to you will not bother her about it."

Sybill smiled at Mia then turned to Gaven. "I don't mind." She peeled the glove off her hand. There was a gash through the middle of her palm that simmered with power and flickered a green glow around her hand.

Everyone looked on in curiosity and awe, but Gaven quickly broke the silence. "Whoa! Is that how you close the holes in the sky?"

Sybill smiled at him. "It is indeed"

She began to pull the glove back on her hand, but Mia stopped her. "You don't have to cover it up. No one here will be bothered by it."

Cullen took her bare hand and briefly pressed it to his lips before smiling gratefully at Mia.

Sybill self-consciously cleared her throat. "The stew is delicious Mia."

"Thank you. Our mother used to make it and it was always Cullen's favorite before he left."

Once dinner was finished and cleared away Gaven was back to his toy sword in no time.

Branson and Cecilie gathered up a still sleeping Jenna and bid their farewells. Rosalie, who was staying with them to help with the baby, hugged Sybill tightly and jumped into her brother's arms and kissed his cheek.

Cullen kissed her cheek and placed her back on the ground. "I will see you tomorrow, before we are back on the road."

Gaven, with his sword still in hand, grabbed his uncle's hand and began to lead him to his room. "Uncle Cullen, you can sleep with me! And tomorrow we can play dragon hunter!"

Sybill laughed after them at the startled look on Cullen's face.

"Gaven, you will sleep in our room tonight. And you can play more tomorrow. Go get cleaned up and ready for bed."

"But Momma, I want to stay with Uncle Cullen" Gaven whined.

"Not tonight Son," Brennen cut in. "Do as your mother says and you can spend tomorrow with your uncle instead of doing chores."

That perked him right up. "Really?! Good night Uncle Cullen." He impulsively ran head first into Cullen's legs wrapping them in a hug.

Cullen knelt down and returned his hug with a big smile on his face. "Tomorrow we will catch that foul dragon!" He winked at Gaven in a conspiratorial wink.

Gaven turned to Sybill. "Good night, my lady" and gave her a very serious bow.

She smiled down at him and gave him a formal curtsey. "Good night, Ser Gaven."

Gaven giggled at her. "I'm not a Ser." Then turned and trudged off to bed.

Cullen chuckled at the two of them as he wrapped his arm around Sybill's waist, drawing her to his side, and kissed the top of her head. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. This had been a good day.

The two of them prepared for bed in silence, but couldn't stop the smiles as their eyes lingered on each other. They were both fairly exhausted from riding for several days, but were happy to be in each other's company. They didn't often get to travel together and it was nice.

Sybill had appropriated the shirt he had brought to sleep in and slipped it over her head as she had every night they have been on the road together.

She smiled mischievously at him. "You brought this for me right?"

Cullen chuckled at her antics. "Of course I did. Why would I think to bring a shirt for myself? It's almost like I knew you wouldn't bring your own."

"I did bring my own, but yours smells better."

He chuckled and shook his head at her then settled into the small bed making room for Sybill beside him. He had never quite gotten used to the massive bed they now shared at Skyhold.

Sybill crawled into the bed and promptly tucked her head under Cullen's chin, fingers tangling in the curls on his chest. She gave a satisfied sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He pulled her chin up until their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Thank you." He breathed as his hand moved up the slope of her hip, sliding underneath the edge of the stolen shirt.

Sybill chuckled at him. "For what? Visiting your family with you? I am pretty sure that is part of being in a relationship. Besides, they were all lovely."

"Makers breath. For coming with me, for loving me, for being wonderful in general, you pick."

Sybill blushed a little at his praise. "I am pretty wonderful aren't I?" She giggled before sticking her tongue out at him

Cullen smiled at her playfulness. "Yes, you are. Now roll over so I can hold you, and go to sleep."

Sybill rolled over and snuggled back into his warm and solid body as his arms wrapped around her.

Cullen lovingly kissed the back of her shoulder before closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

Sybill awoke to Cullen thrashing around in the small bed. She sat up and pulled him to her as she gently ran her fingers through his sweat drenched hair. He cried out her name in such anguish, but still he did not wake from his nightmare. She continued to rub his back and rock him trying to wake him without startling him.

"It's okay Cullen, whatever you are seeing isn't real. I'm right here and I'm fine. Please wake up."

There was a light knock on the door then she heard Mia's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, you can come in."

The door creaked slightly as it opened and Mia stepped in. When her eyes found her brother trembling and soaked in sweat, her face filled with worry as she stepped closer.

"He has withdrawl nightmares sometimes. He doesn't get them as often anymore, but they are usually very similar to this."

She could see Mia's heart breaking for her little brother. Still using the gentle tones that she was using on Cullen, she tried to explain. "I don't know what he has told you, but he has not taken Lyrium since he left the Templars. It has been hard for him, but he didn't want to be controlled by it anymore. It is likely that he just pushed himself too far today emotionally. He will be fine, I promise."

"He didn't tell me." Mia sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her brother's hand.

"Well, you know how stubborn he is about these things."

Cullen woke at the touch of the cold hand on his burning skin. His glazed eyes met Mia's as a tear slid down her cheek. His head was still fuzzy and he looked around with worry until he found Sybill.

He sat up with a groan as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. His head was throbbing and he was having trouble focusing. Sybill wrapped her arm around him as he pulled himself together.

"I'm sorry for waking you Mia. I hope I didn't scare Gaven."

"No, he sleeps like a log. And don't worry about me. As long as you are alright there is nothing to worry about. We can talk in the morning, okay? Try to get some sleep." She squeezed his hand and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Cullen took a deep breath and laid back down with his arm over his face.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Sybill asked quietly.

"Not really. Could you use your ice magic on my head though?"

Sybill hated to see him this way, but was happy that he trusted her so much with her magic and that she could do something to help him. She willed a little ice into both hands and placed one on the back of his neck and the other on his forehead. He gave a relieved sigh at the touch of her fingers.

Once he was able to move without feeling nauseous, he curled into Sybill resting his head on her chest and his arms curled around her waist. Hugging her as close to him as he could, he finally drifted back to sleep just as the first rays of the sun began to light the sky.

Sybill got out of bed when the rest of the house began to bustle. Cullen was thankfully still fast asleep and she did her best not to wake him. She quietly dressed in simple leather pants and a tunic and slipped from the room only to run directly into Gaven.

Sybill smiled and greeted him in a hushed voice. "Good morning Gaven."

"Good morning. Is Uncle Cullen up yet? We are going to play dragon hunter this morning."

"He is not up yet. He is not feeling very well this morning." Gaven's shoulders slumped in disappointment at the news. "But if you would be so kind as to join me for breakfast, I would love to play dragon hunter after if that's okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You can be the dragon okay?"

Sybill grinned at him as he perked back up. "Of course, I know all about dragons after all."

Gaven smiled and grabbed her uncovered glowing hand without even blinking an eye. "Come on, we need to eat so we can play! If Uncle Cullen feels better later, can he play too?"

Sybill laughed. "I'm sure he will feel much better after he sleeps a little bit. And I am certain that he will want to play too!"

Mia was in the kitchen cooking when Sybill was dragged around the corner laughing at her son's antics.

"Good morning Sybill. Would you care for eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

"Good morning." Sybill returned with a tired smile. "That sounds wonderful! Can I help with anything?"

"Well, since I don't think I could separate my son from you if I wanted to, would you mind helping him set the table?"

Sybill was both surprised and pleased that Mia was letting her help. "Okay, Gaven, you will have to show me where everything is." She ruffled his already messy hair.

"Brennen is out taking care of the animals and will be back before breakfast is ready. Do you think Cullen will be joining us this morning?" Concern showing on her face.

"I am not sure. He was still sleeping when I got up, but usually doesn't sleep too late out of habit."

"Momma, guess what! Sybill is going to play with me until Uncle Cullen wakes up, and if he feels better he can play too. And she is going to be the dragon!" Gaven rushed between the two carrying a stack of plates which he deposited in Sybill's arms, in a hurry to be done with breakfast all together so they could play. Mia chuckled at him and returned to cooking.

Brennen returned to find the table almost completely set and Gaven running round the table dropping a napkin and a fork hurriedly on every plate. Gaven ran back to the kitchen and returned with a cup in each hand, handing them off to Sybill who placed them neatly on the table and straightened the place settings as she went.

Brennen slipped past Gaven into the kitchen and placed a kiss on his wife's temple before handing her the basket of fresh eggs he had gathered. The bacon was finished and the smell of it filled the house. Mia called to her son, "Gaven, come put the bacon on the table and you and Sybill can share a piece for being such good helpers." Mia cracked the eggs in the pan the bacon had been in and began to fry the eggs.

Gaven enthusiastically grabbed the plate and the biggest piece of bacon he could find. "Mmmm, bacon is my favorite. Do you like bacon too?" He tore the bacon in half and politely handed her the slightly bigger piece before tearing into his own.

"I do like bacon very much, but we do not have the opportunity to have it often in Skyhold."

Sybill didn't see the blonde mess of curls enter the room and was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a sleep rasped voice answered next to her ear. "You know perfectly well that Josephine could drop a few subtle hints to the nobles sniffing around for your favor and you could have bacon every day if you wanted."

Mia was also startled by the voice and poked her head around the corner. Cullen had obviously just rolled out of bed, but sleep had done him good so she couldn't complain. "I see the smell of bacon has summoned you from you sleep."

Cullen chuckled as he stood to his full height, but left one of his arms around Sybill. "How could I possibly sleep through bacon? Do you need help with anything Mia?"

"Could you be a dear and run to the pump to fill the pitcher with water?" He nodded and took the pitcher to do as he was asked and quickly returned with the water, placing it on the table.

Once everything was ready they sat down at the table to enjoy the meal. Gaven scarfed down his food then waited as patiently as a boy who had been looking forward to playing all morning could. He ended up in his uncle's lap peppering him with questions about swords and dragons and anything else that popped into his head. Once everyone was finished eating and his mother told him he could go play, he grabbed Sybill and Cullen each by a hand and began dragging them to the door.

Sybill stopped him before he reached the door. "Gaven, how about you and I play for a bit while your uncle Cullen helps your mother clean up?"

"Yeah, alright. But he can still play with us later right?" She kissed Cullen on the cheek before leaving with Gaven. Brennen also followed them outside to give the siblings a moment alone, joining his son in the mighty dragon hunt.

Cullen helped Mia clean up then they sat together as Cullen told her of the last 20 years. He told her of his excitement at his training and how proud he was to bear the Templar crest. He told her about his time at Kinloch Hold before the blight and then the mage rebellion and his torture, his transfer to Kirkwall and the blind eye he turned to the injustice there. Then as he spoke of the hope he felt as he joined the inquisition, hope for a new beginning and a way to atone for his past, she could see the grief on his face melt away. With tears in her eyes she hugged him close like she used to when they were little when he had some scrape or bruise.

Outside Sybill was running from Gaven as he chased her with sword raised high. "Hey, stop running so fast," he complained as he juggled the shield in his other hand. "I'm supposed to catch the dragon!"

Brennen laughed from his position on the ground as he had already been slain by the dragon. "Well it is supposed to be a challenge son. If it were easy, everyone would go hunting dragons."

"Poppa, you can't talk, you are dead! I am avenging you remember!"

Just then Sybill stopped running and circled back on Gaven. Rubbing her hands together in front of her mouth they began to frost over. She opened her hands and began to blow and a spray of snow erupted from her fingertips. As the snow reached Gaven he laughed and then dramatically fell down next to his father. "Ah, she got me."

Cullen and Mia had been sitting on the porch trying not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in anymore. Gaven sat up waving at Cullen. "Come on Uncle Cullen, you can still save me and we can catch the dragon together."

Cullen went over to where Gaven was still dramatically groaning and began to tickle him. Gaven shrieked in laughter and fought to push Cullen away. "There, I would say you are all healed now, we better go get that dragon before she thinks she has beaten us." Cullen picked up the shield and sword and handed the sword to Gaven. "I will hold on to the shield so I can protect us okay?"

Gaven laughed. "Okay Uncle Cullen. Let's go catch her!" He charged after Sybill who began running again, just out of reach. Cullen kept pace with Gaven and as Sybill circled again and breathed snow at them, he got in front of Gaven and they both crouched down behind the small shield. When the snow stopped, Cullen scooped up Gaven and charged full speed after Sybill. Once they were close enough, Gaven leaned towards her and gently poked her back with the sword. Sybill gasped and blew snow up into the air as she lowered herself to the ground and gave one last puff of snow before closing her eyes.

Gavin jumped up and down in delight. "Yay, we did it Uncle Cullen! We defeated the dragon!" Mia clapped at the show from the porch and cheered for him as well.

Cullen bent down and picked up Sybill who was still playing dead, sprawled in his arms. "I think we better take the dragon back to the porch to see if we can turn her back into Sybill."

Gaven cheered and ran excitedly back to the porch, stopping to help his father up on the way. Cullen gently laid Sybill on the porch and turned to Gaven. "What do you think we should do to turn her back into Sybill?"

Gaven thought about it really hard for a moment. "I know! I think she needs a kiss! That's what they need in the other stories!" Gaven lifted Sybill's hand and gave it a quick peck, the Sybill stretched and yawned like she had been asleep. Gaven gave her a big hug. "Thank you for playing with me. You were the best dragon ever!"

The wagon carrying Cullen's other siblings arrived shortly after their game. They were still sitting on the porch talking, while Cullen showed Gaven how to properly hold and use the sword on shield, promising him when he was old enough he would get him a real sword and shield.

Rosalie was the first out of the wagon. She floated over to Cullen, with a book still wrapped in her arm, and kissed him on the cheek. Next she hugged Sybill and handed her the book she had been clinging to. "I thought you might like this book so I brought it for you to borrow." It was a well-read book of poetry with several slips of paper holding places and dog eared pages. "It was our mother's book, but I thought you would like to read it."

"Thank you Rosalie, are you sure you want to let me borrow this though? It will be a few weeks yet before I will be able to return it."

"That's okay, I want you to read it." Rosalie smiled at her before moving on to great the others. Gaven jumped excitedly into her arms and told her about his dragon hunt.

Branson helped Cecilie out or the wagon and then helped her wrap the sling around her to fit the baby in. Once Jenna was securely in the sling attached to her mother she cooed and squealed at the birds flying overhead. Branson kissed her tiny head and then lead his wife over to the porch where his family was gathered. He got to the porch just to hear the end of Gaven's story.

"And then I had to kiss Sybill to save her from being a dragon forever like in the stories!"

"Oh, well I'm surprised Cullen let you kiss his lady even to save her from such a fate. She might just fall in love with you instead." Branson teased the boy.

"Eeew, gross. I just kissed her hand like a knight would. Not a gross kiss!" Gaven made faces at Brennen then turned to Sybill with a concerned look on his face. "I like you well enough, I just don't want you to be in love with me okay?"

Sybill tried to keep her face completely serious. "Okay, I understand. If it is all the same to you, I think I will stay in love with your uncle."

"Yeah, that's okay. Then we can play more next time you visit."

They sat on the porch talking and joking and taking turns playing with Gaven as the sun rose high above them. After several hours hoof beats could be heard in the distance signaling the time for them to get ready to be on their way. Cullen and Sybill changed back into their armor and packed the few belongings they had with them and began saying their goodbyes.

Rosalie hugged and kissed them both on the cheek promising to let them know when they would visit soon. She also asked Sybill if she could write to her and if she would make Cullen write sometimes too. Cullen rolled his eyes at his sister and she just stuck her tongue out at before giving him a satisfied smirk when Sybill said she would.

Branson was always one for teasing his brother, but when Cecilie elbowed him in the ribs he decided it was in his best interest to behave. Cullen chuckled at this and gave Cecilie and Jenna a gentle hug. Branson patted his brother on the back and told him to try visiting again before they are all old and grey.

Mia gave them both tight hugs, not wanting to let them go. "Promise you won't stop writing to me again. I need to know that you are okay, even if that's all you tell me. If you don't I will start harassing Sybill about you."

Cullen smiled at her. "I promise, though you are welcome to harass Sybill if you want to."

Sybill laughed at the exchange. "No, I insist you harass me. I would much rather read letters from you than the stuffy nobles who think they need my advice on everything."

"I thought you were one of those stuffy nobles." Branson teased.

Sybill feigned insult at the remark and with her most regal voice replied. "Pray tell why you would say such a thing?"

Gaven jumped in to defend her honor. "Don't talk to Sybill that way, she is not stuffy, and she is a better dragon than you!"

Cullen laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well said Gaven."

"Uncle Cullen, next time you visit can you bring me an overcoat like yours, I want to be a lion too!"

"Gaven, you can't ask your uncle to bring you gifts. That is not polite." Mia looked sternly at her son.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be a lion like Uncle Cullen." He ducked his head.

"I will see what I can do Gaven."

The soldiers accompanying them arrive with a horse for each of them already packed with the rest of their supplies. They added the rest of their bags and said a final goodbye to everyone then mounted their horses and were off.

Cullen felt lighter and happier having his family back in his life and he wasn't about to let them go again. Lost in his thoughts they rode on while both were already making plans to see the Rutherford family again.


End file.
